peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 November 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-11-18 ;Comments *Unusually for a Tuesday, the programme comes from Peel Acres. *Peel apologises for his performance on last Thursday night's programme (13 November 2003) - "although the music was excellent, I wasn't, cos I was a very tired person. But I'm as crisp as a lettuce tonight." *The Immortal Lee County Killers session consists of three covers - "Revolution Summer" (Pussy Galore), "Been Down So Long" (Doors), "Cool Driver" (Johnny Shines) - and one original, "Boom Boom (Yeah Yeah)". *Double Wrong Speed Moment in the programme. *K Complex features in three separate tracks. *The official Radio 1 track listing for this programme omits the Sudden Ensemble track. Sessions *Immortal Lee County Killers #2. Recorded on the same day as broadcast, according to both Ken Garner's "In Session Tonight" and the R1 artist page. Tracklisting *Coachwhips: I Knew Her She New Me (LP - Bangers vs. Fuckers) Narnack :JP: "One of my wishes for 2004 is that the Coachwhips should visit our lovely country and do stuff for the programme." Sadly, this didn't happen. *To Rococo Rot: For Bologna (split single with Pan American 7") Unhip :JP: "Now the truth of the matter is that I don't believe that this is the right speed, and yet I have written on the record itself, actually on the white label, 33 and a third. I think I was wrong to do that."' *Cynista & K Complex: Mad as Hell (12") Nu Energy (Wrong Speed Moment) *Immortal Lee County Killers: Revolution Summer (Peel Session) *Spillsbury: Das Spiel Ist Aus (Compilation CD - WiR) L'Age D'Or / Ladomat :JP: "Actually, that is a bit of a gem, I have to say. I feel like playing you that one again immediately, but I'll not." *Maher Shalal Hash Baz: Soldier Of Lead (LP - Blues Du Jour) Geographic *Winnebago Warriors: Trailer Trash (remix) (12") Stay Up Forever *Tramp Attack: Oh! When The Sun Goes Down (7") Must Destroy Music *Boxed In: Passivity = Compliance (7" Boxed In EP) Busted Heads *Wailing Souls: Mass Charley Ground (LP - Inchpinchers) Greensleeves :JP: "One of the things that I like about some of the American bands that we have on these programmes - the White Stripes being another notable example, back in the days when we were involved with them (said he without a trace of bitterness) - is that, obviously this is an absurd generalisation but it seems to be the case that with British bands it's considered uncool to acknowledge that you have any influences or are even aware of any music prior to Oasis at the very earliest, whereas a lot of US bands are perfectly happy to acknowledge that they've heard music that was released before that and have been quite interested in it and have enjoyed it. Hence the reason that the Immortal Lee County Killers can now do a Doors song for us." *Immortal Lee County Killers: Been Down So Long (Peel Session) *Sharkey & K-Complex: Pulsive (12") Synthetix (Wrong Speed Moment) *Vaults: I'm Going (10") White Label *Immortal Lee County Killers: Radio 1 Jingle (Peel Session) *Joe Tex: I Believe I'm Gonna Make it (LP - A Soldier's Sad Story) Kent *Junior Boys: Birthday (LP - Last Exit) Kin :JP: "That's such a good record that all of my co-workers - I use the word 'work' in the loosest possible context here - are anxious to get hold of copies of it." *Fonda 500: Digital Space Pop (split single with Zea 7") Truck *Immortal Lee County Killers: Boom Boom (Yeah Yeah) (Peel Session) *King Tubby: African Roots (LP - The Dub Master Presents The Roots Of Dub And Dub From The Roots) Moll-Selekta *Duke Ellington & His Orchestra: Live & Love Tonight (Pig's Big 78) *Stereolab: Jaunty Monty And The Bubbles Of Silence (3 x 7" - Instant O in the Universe) Duophonic *Sudden Ensemble: 10kHz (LP - Apache Matrix 2) Angelika Kohlermann *Two's Company feat. K Complex: Hardcore Frenzy (12") Relentless *Fire Engines: Candyskin (7") Pop Aural *Vaticans: Commotion (7") Pure Filth Records *Denis Rusnak: Working Sister (12") Arcola *Immortal Lee County Killers: Cool Driver (Peel Session) *D_rradio: Dust And Guitars (7") Static Caravan :JP: "Several times over the past few weeks I've been saying that I was going to play the Soft Machine's historic 'Moon In June', in which Robert Wyatt extols the virtues of recording a session for the programme, which in those days was called Top Gear. This was produced by John Walters who had the good sense to allow the Softs to indulge themselves to this extent. And this is for amongst others, David Lewis Gedge." *Soft Machine: Moon in June (LP - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :JP: "That was produced by John Walters. I still miss him. Thanks for listening." File ;Name *John_Peel_20031118.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment